Sweet Endings: A Place to Call Home
by ichigokazuki
Summary: Could my day seriously get any worse? I wake up basically in a lake; Cooro's sick and acting strange. Something's going on between Nana and Senri. What is happening? HuskyXCooro and SenriXNana


Sweet Endings: A Place to Call Home

_(Note 03-10-2011: Changed title from 'Evil Lollipops, Sweet Endings' to 'Sweet Endings: A Place to Call Home')_

Disclaimer: As I've said countless times before, I do not own or take any credit for the +Anima manga!

Summary: Could my day seriously get any worse? I wake up basically in a lake; Cooro's sick and acting strange. Something's going on between Nana and Senri. What is happening?

AN: Recently I've been looking through the +Anima fic's to find something to read and I've noticed some things:

To begin with, there is a lack of fics...

Other people keep posting their fictions or their own original stories in the +Anima section when they have nothing to do with +Anima!

There is hardly any on my two favourite +Anima pairings, HuskyXCooro and SenriXNana!

So I've decided to add another fic for the +Anima section with these pairings!

Me: YAY! I finished it!

Andrew: Can I edit?

Me: You just want mentos!

Andrew: Pleaseeeee...!

Me: (sigh)

(This is a one-shot unless people want it to turn into a multi-chap fic!)

Evil Lollipops, Sweet Endings

Prologue

"This town is so boring."

"Well then, how about we sweeten things up?"

"Don't they usually say 'spice'..."

"That's beside the point..."

"Ok, then what do you have in mind?"

"We use these."

The one man pulled out a handful of red lollipops...

The second man's lips formed an 'o' and then he started to laugh. "I see what you're getting at... It's perfect."

He nodded.

The two men left the table and their untouched coffee, and then walked out of the small cafe...

A stray lollipop fell to the ground...

Story One: Hold me Tight (Part One)

My day could not get any worse...

It started to rain during the middle of the night, and where we decided to set up camp flooded. What a great way to start the day. Every one of us was soaked, all our blankets and other supplies were wet and useless to keep us warm...

"H-husk-ky..." shuttered Cooro. "I-I'm c-cold-d..."

"W-we all a-are," I replied shivering.

We were trudging through the forest, miserable...

Senri soon pointed through the trees...I squinted my eyes to see through the heavy rain... to see an outline of a town.

"Do we have enough money for a room at an inn?" asked Nana.

"Probably..." I replied.

"What about food?" asked Nana. "You know Cooro's going to be hungry."

I sighed. "We'll have to see. Let's just get there first."

After walking the distance between us and the town, we searched for an inn to rest at...

The town wasn't big but it wouldn't necessarily be considered small. All the main shops and stores were all located on the same street. Houses that surrounded the street in almost a circle shape. The farms were on the edge of the town.

There weren't any people out to ask for directions, not that I could blame them with this rain, and all the shops were closed...

This just wasn't our day...

"Hey! You kids! What are you doing outside?" shouted an older man. "It's pouring outside!"

"W-we're l-looking for a-an inn," said Nana.

"Ah...just down the street and turn left," replied the man pointing east.

"Thank you," I replied.

"It's no problem, now hurry up before all of ya get colds," he said smiling.

Finally we made it to the inn; it was a pretty decent sized building for this town. At least two floors if not three. A large window stretched across the front of the inn right beside the door.

"Husky, s-stop staring and l-let's go in," said Nana pulling me along.

Senri opened the door and a little bell chimed.

"Cooro, hurry up!" scolded Nana now pulling both Cooro and I inside.

It was warm...

It had a nice warm and cozy feel to it. A grand fireplace was on the far wall with two oil paintings on either side, a couch and a couple of chairs surrounded the fireplace.

"Hi...how...can...oh dear, you kids are soaked to the bone! Come along, let's get you out of those wet clothes!" exclaimed a woman pushing us down the hallway. "Are you kids here for rooms?"

'Uh...yes...one room," I said.

The woman ran down the rest of the hallway and into another room only to run back, arms full of clothing and bedding. "Only one room?"

"Yeah, we can't afford much," replied Nana.

"I'll tell you what, you kids help me around the inn and you can get two rooms and three warm meals a day," suggested the woman.

"Really?" asked Nana, "I can finally have my own room!"

"I guess it sounds pretty nice. Now we don't have to go looking for jobs tomorrow," I said.

Senri agreed.

"Then it's settled. My name is Joelle. What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Husky, the girl is Nana," I started and then pointed to Senri. "That's Senri and this is..."

I waited, he usually interrupts me...

"Cooro, are you ok?" asked Nana. So I wasn't the only one who noticed Cooro's odd behaviour.

Joelle knelt in front of Cooro and felt his forehead. "Your friend here has a fever and probably a cold of some sort, and he needs some rest and some dry clothes right away. Senri could you take Cooro into this room? I'll come back with some medicine and fresh clothes."

Senri nodded and picked up Cooro, who seemed really out of it. I should have noticed this sooner; he hasn't said a word since we left our old camping spot...

"Hey Joelle, I'm back. Did some kids come here?"

"Who's that?" asked Nana.

"Oh, that's my husband, Neil," replied Joelle. "I better go see what he wants, Nana could you take these dry clothes to Cooro. Make sure he changes out of the wet ones, and goes straight to bed. I'll come to check on him later," said Joelle.

'Thank you, I'm sorry we're already causing you trouble," said Nana.

"Don't worry about it. I've always wanted kids," replied Joelle handing Nana the new clothes and then running back to the front of the inn.

Nana and I went into the room Senri took Cooro in.

"How is he?" asked Nana worriedly.

"Sleeping," replied Senri.

"I see, here Husky you change Cooro. I'm gonna go find my room," said Nana. "See you guys in the morning I guess."

"Yeah," I said.

Senri helped me take off Cooro's wet clothes; they clung to his body like leeches. The dry clothes slipped on easily.

There were three beds in the room, but Cooro was sleeping in one of the beds with his wet clothes, soaking the mattress leaving only two beds. Sadly, since Senri still is the bigger one of us, got his own bed leaving me to share with Cooro.

Senri went over to his own bed after lifting the sleeping Cooro into the dry bed. I climbed in beside Cooro who almost instantly clung to me.

I tried to pry his arms off of me which only made his hug tighter. I gave up and just wrapped my arms around him to make a more comfortable position and then fall asleep.

The next morning, it was bright and sunny outside, I woke up to Cooro sleeping almost completely on top of me. His head was on my chest snoring softly with his arms wrapped around me...The thing was that I still had my arms around him too...

I looked over to Senri's bed, empty and made, I figured he went to help Joelle and her husband run the inn...

"Cooro..." I whispered gently.

Cooro shifted in his sleep and only buried his face into my face groaning.

"Wake up Cooro..." I said more loudly getting annoyed. Wait...he's sick...have to be gentle.

"I-I don't wanna g-get up...Husky," replied Cooro, but it was muffled so it sounded funny.

"You just have to get off me, and then you can go back to sleep," I said.

"No..." said Cooro.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm comfy," he replied hugging me tighter.

"I have to help out Joelle and Neil today, you're sick so you have to stay in bed," I said struggling to get out of Cooro's grip. He was actually strong; it seemed the more I struggled the tighter his grip is. But he was acting so childish...

"Husky, Cooro, are you kids awake?" asked Joelle. "Can I open the door?"

"Ah...Yeah," I replied.

Joelle opened the door and stepped through. "Cooro, honey, I have some medicine for you to help battle that nasty cold."

Cooro reluctantly sat up finally letting me up, but he only hugged me again while sitting up.

"Aww...you two seem really close," said Joelle. "Cooro open your mouth. This might taste bad but it will help you get better."

Cooro nodded and allowed Joelle to give him the medicine.

"I-it tastes r-really bad!" exclaimed Cooro. "Yuck!"

Joelle laughed, "But it will help you. Husky, could you watch Cooro to make sure his fever doesn't come back. Nana and Senri are already helping Neil and I."

"Sure," I replied.

"Yay!" said Cooro. "I really like Husky!"

"Joelle, he's been acting like this since we woke up. He's not usually this clingy," I said.

"Well, considering he's sick, I would say he just wants to be with you. Colds tend to either make people really grumpy and irritable or extremely clingy. So Cooro just wants to be with his closest friend. You," explained Joelle.

"I guess that's true," I replied.

"I have to go back to work now. Come get me if things change for the worse, alright?" said Joelle.

"Yeah," I said back.

"Husky, I'm cold..." said Cooro tugging on my shirt.

I sighed. I laid back down with Cooro and pulled the blanket up, Cooro still hugged me in a death-like grip. He buried his face into my chest and fell asleep.

I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was going into overdrive. I felt so weird, what was the reason behind this? Was I catching Cooro's cold? I didn't feel that sick.

Then what was the reason?

Story Two: Catch Me (Part One)

I still can't believe what happened to us. Our luck sucked. At least until we met Neil and Joelle, they're such a nice couple, they treat us as if we were their own kids. They gave us a room, food and work, it was so nice. Plus Joelle gave me my own room!

Now I feel really bad for Cooro, the only one who caught a cold. But he has Husky to keep him company. I think Cooro likes Husky more than a friend, but I don't think he knows what that means or at least doesn't realize his own feelings. I wonder if Husky feels the same way. It would be nice; they would be such a sweet couple...

Joelle gave Senri and I each a list of chores to do, it wasn't that much and none of them were that hard. Husky's job was to watch over Cooro. Most of my chores were done with Senri. It's like Joelle knows exactly what's going on between all of us. It's kind of comforting but equally freaky.

"Nana, can you put these sheets out to dry?" asked Joelle handing me a bag of clothes pins.

"No problem, leave it to me," I replied taking the baskets of sheets and bag of pins.

I worried in the back of my mind though, what if they found out about our anima? Would they treat us the same? I wish I didn't have to think about this every time we met someone knew. I'm mostly worried about Cooro; his crow anima makes people call him a death angel and other terrible names.

I traveled out the back door of the inn and to their clothes line. I started hanging up the sheets, pinning them to the line. The wind started to pick up, I lost my grip on one of the sheets. The wind blew it up high into the sky...

"No!" I cried chasing after the sheet. I can't lose it; I can't disappoint Joelle and Neil.

I ran after the sheet, the wind was taking it far...

I tripped...

I started to fall forward; I stuck my hands out to prevent my face hitting the ground...

"Oww..." I said.

I sat up and looked to what caused me to fall...

A red lollipop...?

Seriously?

Who trips on a lollipop?

How embarrassing...

I started to stand up. "Owww...!"

My ankle throbbed; I must have twisted it when I fell... How am I supposed to get the sheet or finish the chores Joelle asked me to do? How am I even supposed to get back to the inn now?

Tears burned my eyes; I blinked them back, because crying never solves anything. This would only prove to Husky that girls are weak...

"Nana?"

I turned to see Senri; I can't let him see me like this. I bit my lip as I stood up trying to look as normal as possible and ignore the pain burning my ankle. "Yeah, Senri? A sheet got caught by the wind and I was just chasing after it. I fell but I'm ok."

Senri didn't look convinced.

I tried to walk but as soon as I put pressure on my ankle I fell...

I waited for the impact...but it didn't come...I opened my eyes to see Senri...

"T-thanks..." I stuttered.

"Hurt..." said Senri.

Senri picked me up in bridal style and carried me back to the inn.

I then noticed the sheet folded up under his arm...

I blushed the whole way there...

Story One: Hold me Tight (Part Two)

After spending a whole day in the same room, in the same bed with Cooro, you tend to over think...everything.

And right now I couldn't stop thinking about...Cooro.

Why was he being like this? Sure he was a touchy feely sort of guy but this was different.

He would never let me go, he always had to be hugging me...

Why?

Was Joelle right and it's just because he's sick?

"Husky?" yawned Cooro.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you, Husky," replied Cooro.

I froze.

He what?

He loved me?

He loved me!

My mind was screaming.

I didn't understand.

I looked down to Cooro, he was sleeping...Fast asleep...

Was he dreaming? So then he didn't realize he said that. Does that mean he didn't know what he was saying, was it the truth? Did he really like me like that? Or did he mean brotherly? Wait, how would he know, he's sleeping!

I am going to go insane, Cooro is driving me insane!

"Cooro," I said shaking him slightly.

"W-what Husky? I-I'm sleeping..." whined Cooro rubbing his eyes.

"Why did you say it?" I demanded.

"Say what?" he asked.

"I love you," I replied angrily.

Cooro froze, "I-I s-said that?"

I nodded.

In less than a second, he was gone. Cooro ran out the door...

It started to rain again... He's already sick... I want to understand what he said...

I pulled on my boots and ran after Cooro...

I ran past Neil, ran past Senri, Nana and Joelle.

"Husky, you better get your act together and bring Cooro back!" yelled Nana.

I shouldn't have acted the way I did, getting angry, that was stupid of me.

Could I return his feelings?

I ran down the streets looking for Cooro, where was he? Where would he go? I hope not the forest; I wouldn't be able to find him. God, I hope he didn't use his anima, it's dangerous in this weather.

"Hey kid, wanna have some fun?"

"Let go of me."

That sounded like Cooro, who was with him? I rounded another corner...

"I have some sweet candy, cherry lollipops, want some?"

"J-just leave m-me alone!"

"Now, kid, we can do this two ways... Option one: You give me what I want, I take it and I'll be gentle... Option Two: You struggle, I take what I want and there's going to be a lot of pain...for you."

"N-no...l-let me go! P-please..."

I finally found them, one more corner...

Screams... There's Cooro's, I know it...

I turned the final corner, an alleyway...the rain is pouring really hard and blurs everything but I can still see...

Some man pinning Cooro against the ground, that man kissing, biting Cooro's neck... Cooro's crying and struggling...

Anger boiled through my veins, no one does that to Cooro...my Cooro...

I ran at the man, kicked him hard in the gut, he released his hold on Cooro, I pulled Cooro to his feet and stood protectively in front of him...

"You stupid kid..." muttered the man, standing up. "I guess I'll have both of you..."

I am so happy I decided to bring my staff...

Before the man tried to attack, I used my staff to strike him in the stomach...his side...his shin...and finally his head...knocking him out...

I turned to Cooro; he was panting and looked worse off than before. His eyes filled with tears...

I pulled him close hugging him tightly, I should have acted differently, and it's my fault... If I didn't come sooner...I don't even want to think of it.

"Let's go back," I said.

We walked back to the inn, my arm protectively around his waist, his whole body leaning against me.

Once we entered the inn, Joelle was already there with fresh clothes. "The bath is all ready for you too, and Nana says you guys don't mind sharing."

She must have known something, that stupid girl. "No we don't mind, but I think Cooro's going to be sicker after being out in the rain again."

"Don't tell," Cooro whispered in my ear.

I nodded and smiled at him.

"I'll get some soup and medicine ready for both of you," said Joelle running off again.

Cooro and I found the bathroom, when the tub was filled with steaming hot water; the tub was definitely big enough for the both of us, but it still would be awkward.

As I was undressing, I couldn't stop thinking of ways to make everything up to Cooro. The main question is: do I return his feelings, he was absolutely adorable, fun...I felt extremely angry when that guy was forcing those things on to Cooro, and I even called him my Cooro. I didn't really mind it when Cooro was clinging to me...

"H-husky, are you getting in or are you going to stand there naked?" asked Cooro.

I turned crimson; I didn't realize that Cooro was already in the tub. I slowly climbed into the tub facing Cooro.

"What's wrong?" asked Cooro.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way," I said. "I-it's my fault what h-happened to you."

Cooro shook his head and smiled at me, "I don't blame you. It's ok."

I smiled at him. He was definitely too nice, too many people would take advantage of that. I guess I'll protect him from them.

We were back in our room, Nana and Senri had come and gone back downstairs after making sure we were both ok.

Cooro and I were cuddling on the bed just enjoying each other's presence I guess. Cooro tugged at my sleeve and looked at me; he leaned closer and brushed his lips against mine.

I held Cooro close and pressed my lips against his, Cooro pressed back. It was amazing, like little shocks shot through my body.

I guess it's true, then I do return Cooro's feelings.

"I love you too," I said.

Cooro giggled. "Me too, I love you."

We kissed again, Cooro pressed back fiercely...

A little too much since I leaned back a bit but we ran out of bed...

I slipped first and fell on my rear end. Cooro, not fast enough to react, fell on top of me...

"Sorry, Husky," said Cooro.

I pulled him into my lap. "It's ok." I kissed him again.

Story Two: Catch Me (Part Two)

"Nana, Senri, what was that?" asked Neil, flipping another page in Senri's book; he was actually interested in flower pressing.

"Probably Husky and Cooro," I replied, pulling the needle through the material. Joelle asked me to fix a couple of their bed sheets and clothes. I didn't mind since I enjoyed sewing.

"I see," he replied.

Joelle and Neil already confronted Senri and I about our animas and seemed pretty content with it, apparently this town is one of the few that allow anima to live peacefully, many animas come here to seek out a place free of discrimination, that's why this inn is so special and big to accommodate all the traveling anima.

Joelle and Neil used to have a daughter and lived in another town, their daughter got an anima after nearly drowning in a river, and instead of a fish anima, she got a duck. Their town hated anima though, and their daughter couldn't take the pressure, killing herself shortly afterwards.

Joelle and Neil left their old town to start their own, which is the one we're staying in. The town is made up of equal parts of anima and non-anima.

It's pretty amazing.

"Do you think everything will work out between those two?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Senri, kissing the top of my head.

I could tell Senri wanted to take it slow between us. I could wait, and Senri was just so caring.

"Nana, you should be more careful next time," scolded Joelle, changing the ice pack on my ankle.

"Sorry for troubling you," I said blushing.

"Nonsense, you kids are a great help," said Joelle. "Right Neil?"

"Yeah, it's a lot more exciting around these parts with you kids around," he replied.

Another thump and bang from upstairs...

"What are they doing?" asked Neil looking up from Senri's book.

"I'll go check," I said. They better not be doing what I think they are. It's too soon! I jumped up, forgetting about my ankle.

"Oww." I cried falling forwards again; Senri as usual caught me before I face planted the floor, again...

"Nana, careful," said Senri seriously.

"Sorry," I said blushing.

Senri shifted me in his arms and then started to walk towards Husky and Cooro's bedroom.

"Thanks, Senri," I said.

"Kids these days," said Joelle shaking her head.

"At least it's the boys, they can't make babies," said Neil. "Nana and Senri thankfully are taking it slowly."

"Neil!" said Joelle laughing.

The End!

AN: Wow, its nine pages long! I hope you guys enjoyed reading Evil Lollipops, Sweet Endings! I might add some extra chapters if enough people want it too, but for now, it's a one-shot!

EN: After a long day of work, it's always nice to come home to an email asking for some editing! It's great reading someone else's creation of an existing topic. Great job and not too much was needed I'm surprised to say!

Please drop a Review!

_Note(12-19-10): There is a sequel to this one-shot called 'Return of the Evil Lollipops' So if you've enjoyed this story please check it out~!_

Andrew: I edited it!

Me: I know.

Andrew: I want the mentos now! You said you had a box for me!

Me: I know.

Andrew: Come on...

Me: I know.

Andrew: Stop saying that!


End file.
